Il paraît qu'on a toujours tort
by leyya09
Summary: ONE-SHOT Post Bataille finale. Drago doit affronter la réalité de sa nouvelle existence. Comment se construire ? Comment trouver qui l'on est quand tout nos repères disparaissent? Et comment accepter l'aide de nos anciens ennemis?


**_Je suis productive aujourd'hui ! ^^_**

**_Un petit OS peut être un peu plus tristoune que ce que j'écris d'habitude mais qui rend hommage, du moins je le pense, aux sentiments du Drago de JK Rowling._**

**_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**

**_Il paraît qu'on a toujours tort :  
_**

Il paraît qu'on a toujours tort, que quoi qu'on fasse le destin nous remet toujours à notre place. Ça je l'ai compris tard, trop tard… je pensais que les autres étaient là pour moi, pour m'aider à monter au sommet mais en fait les autres ne sont là que pour attendre. Attendre le moment où tu chutes pour frapper. Frapper fort, encore et encore pour que tu ne puisses plus te relever. Je croyais être le prince des Serpentards, celui que tout le monde acclamait, celui que tout le monde vénérait… Je me suis voilé la face, j'ai cru que mon avenir était tracé, j'ai cru à l'honneur des Malfoy comme disait mon père, j'ai cru que tout irait bien pour nous que jamais personne ne remettrait en cause notre autorité. Mais le destin m'a tout fait perdre, mon honneur, ma suprématie, ma vie… tout. Maintenant à l'école, les autres me jettent des regards hostiles, il rit dans mon dos et ma fierté n'est plus qu'un tas de ruines. Parce qu'en plus il a fallu que je fasse cette pourrie huitième année… comme les autres, pour ma « réinsertion » dans la société comme a si bien dit mon avocat. Cela ne suffisait pas que j'arrive un mois après les autres, fallait aussi que je m'absente pour le verdict du jugement. Oui on me rend ma baguette, oui j'avais des circonstances atténuantes, oui à la fin je n'ai pas aidé Voldemort lors de la bataille finale. Waouh ça me fait une belle jambe ! Ou plutôt ça m'en faisais une avant que j'ai une discussion avec Harry-_foutu-_Potter.

Parce qu'il a fallu encore qu'il vienne me voir, qu'il me parle, qu'il fasse comme si tout allait bien, ça lui suffisait pas de m'avoir sauver de la salle sur demande en feu, non ! Fallait qu'il continue de m'humilier en m'adressant des sourires polis, en me saluant dans les couloirs. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne gratter en surface ? Il trouvait pas que mon masque s'était déjà assez effrité ? Il n'avait pas vu qu'il commençait à tomber en miettes sur le sol ?

Moi je les voyais les grains de sables, jours après jours plus nombreux, plus compact, plus solides, mon bordel de tas de ruines. Mais non fallait que Monsieur _Foutu_ Potter, gratte, cogne, scarifie et qu'à la fin j'apparaisse nu sous les ruines et que ce maudit tas se mette à ressembler à mon père. Parce qu'au fond, ce que je laissais tomber c'était mon père… mon père, ma fierté de Malfoy, tout ce qui avait fait de moi ce que j'étais.

Et c'était bien ça le problème… Qu'est-ce que j'étais maintenant ? Je n'étais plus un Malfoy, je n'étais plus un mangemort, je n'étais plus arrogant, je n'étais plus prétentieux, je n'étais plus fier et en plus je n'étais plus le pire ennemi de Harry Potter… Parce qu'il avait aussi fallu qu'il m'enlève ça… La seule chose de moi qu'aujourd'hui, je supportais encore. Il avait fallu qu'il m'enlève ça ! Avec ces sourires et ces saluts à la con ! Il avait brisé la seule chose encore sûre qu'il restait dans ma vie ! Et en plus il me donnait des leçons…

Oui des leçons, comme à cette soirée de noël. J'ai bien vu quand je suis arrivé que je n'étais pas le bienvenu. Parce que les autres Serpentards restaient dans leur dortoir… mais moi j'avais encore ma fierté, il fallait que je leur prouve à tous que peut importe combien de coups ils me donneraient, Drago Malfoy restait toujours debout.

Mais il a suffit d'une phrase du balafré, une phrase est une seule « Dis-moi Drago ce qui t'embête le plus c'est d'être encore en vie finalement ? T'aurais voulu mourir en bon petit soldat de Voldemort comme les autres ! Hein ? Parce que comme ça t'aurais encore eu des couilles ! »

Juste une phrase crachée en plein visage dans un couloir, parce qu'après avoir vu tous ces visages de haine je m'étais bourré la gueule et Harry-_foutu-_Potter avait décidé de me ramener au dortoir. Bon d'accord, je l'avais provoqué mais ce n'était pas une raison. Parce qu'après ça, cette phrase m'avait hantée toute la nuit. Parce qu'au fond il avait raison… Bien sûr je ne voulais pas mourir, mais pour sûr que je voulais mon honneur. Parce que j'avais été un lâche… je n'avais pas vraiment pris part chez les mangemorts et encore moins dans le camp de Potter. Un lâche oui, voilà ce que j'étais.

Un lâche résolument coupable et condamnable. Le problème c'était que justement ils ne m'avaient pas condamné. Alors comment faire pour laver mon honneur ? Pour redevenir Drago Malfoy, pas le fils de Lucius, pas celui qui a la marque, pas le meilleur ennemi de Potter, non juste Drago Malfoy ?

Et évidemment il avait fallu que j'aille demander à Harry-_foutu-_Potter … Je ne comprend toujours pas ce qui m'avait pris.

C'était évident que déjà le fait qu'il se trouve en haut de la tour d'astronomie voulait dire qu'il déprimait. Et je ne pense pas qu'une discussion avec son ancien pire ennemi le réjouissait. Mais bon il avait fallu encore une fois que je mette les pieds dans le plat.

« - Alors Potter on déprime ?

Il s'était retourné en sursaut et m'avait fixé de ses yeux vert brillants, j'avais toujours pensé qu'il avait des yeux de filles mais cela se voyait encore plus quand il pleurait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? »

Et là, et bien je n'avais pas su quoi répondre… C'est vrai à la fin qu'est-ce que je voulais ?

Alors j'avais juste attrapé la bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'il avait essayé de cacher et je l'avais portée à mes lèvres après mettre affalé près de Potter.

Et je me réveillais dans mon lit, oui dans mon lit mais avec Potter. Après ça on avait nié et reprit nos petites vies tranquilles, enfin tranquille pour lui. Les quolibets des élèves collaient toujours à la peau de l'ancien mangemort que j'étais et je ne comptais plus les regards noirs croisant ma route. Mais ce n'était plus mon souci principal… mon souci récurrent c'était Potter. Potter et ce qui c'était passé. Je me rendais compte qu'à chaque point de ma vie, tout, absolument tout c'était décidé autour de Potter. Sa première rencontre avec Voldemort avait fait de moi et ma famille des anciens mangemorts repentis, ma première rencontre avec lui avait fait de moi son pire ennemi, sa deuxième rencontre avec Voldemort dans le cimetière avait fait de moi un mangemort à part entière pour mes parents, puis il avait fallu choisir si j'étais avec lui ou non, et puis maintenant. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que peu importe où j'allais ma vie serait toujours lié à Potter ?

Et évidemment j'avais été lui demandé ce qu'il en pensait. Et évidemment que je mettais réveillé avec Potter dans mon lit. Cette fois aucun de nous deux n'avait nié. Il y avait eu d'autres fois, nombreuses, discrètes, des baisers dans des placards, des rencontres à de nombreuses heures de la nuit, des chuchotements entre les couloirs. Bref d'autres rencontres pour que je puisse comprendre que je pouvais maintenant appeler Potter, Harry. Sans le _foutu_. Je lui avais fait part de ma théorie, sur le fait que j'avais toujours tort. Et il m'avait dit :

« -Tant mieux. Si t'avais pas eu tort, j'aurais pas pu te prouver que moi j'avais TOUJOURS raison. »

Après ça, il eut une période déprimante, celle où il avait fallu rendre des comptes, aux autres, aux amis pour lui et au peuple pour moi. Notre relation n'était évidemment pas très bien vue. Harry s'en fichait éperdument, mais moi au fond je savais qu'il aurait été plus heureux sans moi. Enfin du moins je l'ai cru pendant très très longtemps. C'est peut être ça qui a fait que j'ai tout fait pour que notre histoire marche. Mais comme vous l'avait sûrement compris je me suis encore posé un tas de questions. Auquel Harry a répondu bien gentiment et c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui je peux dire qui je suis. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et je suis le petit ami de Harry Potter.

* * *

**_J'espère que cela vous a plut ! ^^ Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes ..._**

**_Rewiews ?  
_**


End file.
